The True Meaning of Family
by levitrius9
Summary: A young Snivy who loves fighting  but suffers from loneliness, is taken in by a kind trainer. Can her heart soften up to her new friends? I do not own pokemon.
1. A New Home

7-29-11

_**The True Meaning of Family**_

_**A New Home:**_

My name is Snivy. I am a creature, known by humans, as a Pokemon. There are many species of us as well as many different types. I have not met every single species known to the humans however, I know there are different places in which my fellow Pokemon live. They are known as regions. I live in the region known as Unova.

There are humans in each region who capture or befriend Pokemon just like me. These humans are known as trainers. Humans battle with us and it is said that this helps build a strong friendship between us and the humans. Do I believe it? Yes. How do I know all this? Let's just say I have been around the humans and have been secretly watching them.

Who am I? Well you do know my name but I belong to no trainer. I am a wild Snivy. I live my own life at my own pace. I am very headstrong and I love to battle. I won't back down from any opponent. I don't care if it is a human or another Pokemon or even my own species. I feel lonely every now and then but I didn't let that soften me up. I basically live a quiet life alone in my beloved forest most of the time.

Unfortunately, today didn't seem to be my lucky day. I was walking around minding my own business and to be truthful, I was fairly hungry. I spotted a very nice apple tree and I was excited to relieve it of its delicious contents. I used my vine whip attack to whack the delicious fruit off. I walked over to where the fruit landed, picked it up and was about to take a nice big bite out of it, when a voice came from the treetops.

"Hey! That's OUR fruit! From OUR tree!" the voices yelled.

I looked up and saw a small group of pansear. There were three of them. They looked upset but I didn't care.

"So? Too bad. I found this fruit so it's mine." I told them smoothly.

"Give it back-"

I cut them off harshly.

"Or else what?"

I heard one of them screech in anger then they all came at me, arm outstretched. They were going to use scratch. How predictable. It was so easy to read other Pokemon's movements, especially if they moved so slow.

I jumped up, my speed outmatching theirs, and they collided with each other in the spot where I was standing on moments ago. It was quite humorous actually. I landed on a tree branch and smirked.

"Way to slow." I taunted.

They climbed up the tree to get at me but this time I back flipped off. A fact hit me suddenly. They didn't know any fire type moves. It was why they kept jumping at me to catch me. I laughed inwardly.

"Fire Pokemon who can't even use a fire type move. How disappointing."

I landed on the ground then pounced towards them with incredible speed. It was a move know as aerial ace. I learned while observing the flying Pokemon. I struck the three and they all fell onto the ground below. They were battered. I was about to declare victory but eating the apple I was still holding when one of them shrieked.

"Momma!"

I heard a loud thud on the branch above me. My head shot up and I was staring into the cold eyes of a Simisear and boy did she look angry.

"How dare you steal from my babies!" she screamed

Her eyes were wide with rage as she charged at me. I was surprised at how fast she was. She threw a punch at me but I jumped away from her just in time. The branch I was standing on was split in two. Such power. She would be a challenge.

I used aerial ace once more but to my surprise, she caught me. My eyes widened as her fist pulled back and flames engulfed it. It was fire punch. She clocked me square in the chest. I yelled out in pain and fell on the ground hard.

"Damn." I winced between gritted teeth.

I stood up, despite the burns that covered me. There was no way I was losing. I charged up and sent a powerful leaf storm toward the Simisear. It was my strongest move in my arsenal and I was so sure I could take her down. Again, Arceus seemed to want to prove me wrong. The Simisear shot a ribbon of flame at me. The fire incinerated my beautiful leaves into nothing.

I couldn't win this one. Not with my burned condition. Another day, yes, but not now. I turned and fled, disappearing into the forest grass.

I ran for what seemed like an hour until I made sure I was safely away from them. I was tired and the burns that covered me didn't make my situation any better. Worse thing was that I was still hungry. I was losing my strength and I felt like I was on the verge of collapse.

"No. I am not weak. I will not submit to my tired state." I tried to encourage myself.

It was then that I noticed a tall shadow loom over me. I looked up and I nearly yelled in terror. It was a human. A girl of about seventeen years in age. She was leaning over me and her hand was outstretched towards me.

"She's going to try and catch me!" I thought frantically.

Acting in defense, I summoned my thin vines which lashed out on her. One vine struck her in one cheek while my other vine struck her on the opposite cheek. I heard her yelp in pain. I was about to lash out on her again when I heard her frail voice.

"Please. I only want to help you. You're hurt. I won't hurt you. I promise."

Her voice was gentle and comforting. It was then that I realized she placed her hand on my head. Her touch was warm. It felt so nice and inviting. I felt a small feeling in my heart. I didn't know what it was but I liked it.

Her other hand gently scooped me up and into her arms. Her body warmth was just as warm as her touch. My tiredness and fatigue suddenly got the best of me as I found myself submitting to the girl. I couldn't help but curl into a ball. Before I knew it, I was asleep.

I woke up and found myself curled up on a pillow, with a blanket snugly wrapped around me. I quickly stood up, realizing what happened before, and looked around. The pillow I woke up on was sitting on top of a small couch. I saw a table across from me and I saw a few devices that weren't so familiar to me. I did know what I was in though. I was in a living room, a place where humans would take time to relax from their daily business. This living room was very simple though.

I was curious as to where I was but then I noticed I was wrapped in bandages. No wonder I didn't feel the pain of my burns. Then I remembered the girl. She was the one who helped me. I wanted to find her.

Before I had the chance to move, I heard the door across from me open. I looked and saw a beautiful creature slowly make its way through the door. No doubt it was a bug type but I couldn't help but think it could've been another type as well. It looked like a giant moth with six orange petals with pink tips for wings. It had soft white fur surrounding its small black head that had, what looked like, horns. It had beady blue eyes and was wearing some orange droplet necklace.

I looked at the creature with astonishment. Never have I seen a Pokemon like that. As it made its way past me, I noticed that its lower left wing was torn. I frowned. Such a beautiful Pokemon but yet it looks like it suffered through some hardship.

I stared at the fluttering Pokemon that was slowly moving to the other side of the room when I heard the door open again. It was the human who saved me. Now that I got a better look at her, she had long black hair. She was skinny but not too skinny. She was about five foot two in height and her skin was ever so slightly pale. She looked at me and smiled.

"It seems like you're all better now."

I nodded. She then handed me a plate of toast.

"Thank you." I told her.

I remembered that humans could not understand our language but I was shocked to hear her reply.

"You're welcome."

I looked at her dumbfounded but spoke again.

"You….understand me?" I asked.

She nodded.

"Yes. I can understand you. All Pokemon. It's a gift."

She walked up to me and sat next to me on the couch.

"I know you're not the type of Pokemon that likes humans."

I gave her a quizzical look when I noticed her cheeks were still red from where I hit her. I frowned. I felt bad for that. She was only trying to help me and I hurt the girl.

"But I was wondering if you would like to stay with me?" she concluded.

I stared at her. She wanted me to stay? As in be her partner? My mind went back to the previous trainers that I've seen with their Pokemon partners. They looked very happy. They had a friend. I remember seeing a whole team of Pokemon together with one trainer. That trainer considered them family.

Family…

I never had a family of my own. I was always alone, not that I minded it but then again, it did get quite lonely at times. Clearly this girl had more than one Pokemon. Did she consider them as family? If she did, could I be part of that family to? The thought rushed into my head like a storm but I saw her look at me intently.

"The more the merrier." the girl suddenly beamed.

I realized she was talking about us.

"What do you say?" she asked.

She held out her hand. I stared at her then at her hand and continued to process a few more times. Then I looked at her in the eyes. Was it worth it? To risk my freedom at the chance of family? Before I could answer myself, my hand found its way to hers.

"Yes."

It was the only word that escaped my lips. She suddenly picked me up and hugged me. I felt happy. I felt like I was meant to be here. She put me down and smiled brightly.

"My name is Lilith."

The name was unusual to me at first but it sounded unique.

"What's your name?"

"I'm Snivy."

"Do you have any other name? Not like your species name but an actual name?" she asked.

I looked at her, puzzled. I shook my head. Then she asked me something that I never heard any other human ask their Pokemon.

"Would you like me to call you by a real name?"

I was shocked but I felt glad. If I had a name, I wouldn't be known as some regular Snivy. I would have my own name. One that separated me from other Snivy. I would have an identity. I nodded to her in excitement.

She smiled and nodded.

"What do you like?" she asked.

I looked around and noticed a small plant hanging from the ceiling. It looked pretty to me. I pointed to it.

"That's an Ivy plant." She told me.

Suddenly, she smiled big.

"I know the perfect name."

"What?"

"How about Ivy?"

I looked at her then said the name to myself. I liked it. It sounded good to me. It sounded dangerous but unique. The name flowed out of my mouth like a river. I really liked it. I nodded to her and she held me close.

"Then from now on, you're one of us Ivy."

**Hey guys levitrius9 here with another story This one is a pokemon story that I hope you guys enjoy. Im still doing the dragon story. No worries. I just wanted to do this story after being motivated by my pokemon white game. This story will not be filled with much action. It is more of a family thing. I want readers to be touched by this story by the time it is finished. If you don't like stories like that then I suggest you stop reading. For those who like stories like these please stay tuned for the next chapter and review. Please don't flame me but constructive criticism is always welcomed. And I do not own pokemon.**


	2. Introductions

8-3-11

_**The True Meaning of Family**_

_**Introductions:**_

I couldn't be any more happier. I had a home to live in and I had a trainer who cared for me. There were other Pokemon I knew who wanted nothing to do with the humans. Why? I don't know honestly. They kept saying that the humans were nothing but bad influences. My thought was that they were simply jealous. They could be jealous all they want. I was happy. It is what mattered to me the most.

First thing was first though. Lilith wanted me to introduce myself to the rest of her Pokemon. She had to leave for a few minutes to pick up a few things for her mother. She told us that if she didn't, the woman would end up "blowing up" on her. It didn't sound so nice so I nodded in understanding and with that, she left for the supermarket.

Once she was gone from the house, I hopped off the couch and started to have a good look around the place. I was still in the living room and like I said before, the place was fairly simple. The couch was a hazy brown with light grey stripes running down vertically. There was an old, chestnut coffee table in front of it. Across, stood a small, cubed television. It looked old and beat up. I was a little surprised and slightly concerned as to why my master's home was in a fairly poor condition.

Deciding not to ponder the question, I made my way through the door where I saw that beautiful moth-like Pokemon disappear into. Turns out that door led to the kitchen. There wasn't much in here either. I saw a small white stove in the corner and one small sink. There were dishes piled all over the place. They were not yet clean. A miniature fridge was next to the garbage filled trash can. A long counter took up most of the small space.

I was about to leave the kitchen, when I heard some small squeaking above me. It sounded like it came from on top of the countertop. Curiosity got the best of me as I used my well-developed jumping skills to get up on the counter. When I landed, I saw a small creature playing with a pokeball. It was a small, yellow insect wearing a pink bow on its head. It reminded me of a spider or a tick. It was then I realized that it was a Bachuru. She was just a baby. She didn't realize my presence and continued to play with the pokeball. She climbed on top of it and started jumping up and down. The scene was adorable. She made small squeaks of joy until the pokemball rolled out from under her and she made a small thud on the counter accompanied with a slight squeak. She started to make a small whining noise. I quickly ran up to her and picked her up.

"No. No. Please don't cry. It's ok. You're ok." I said comfortingly.

She must have gotten startled with my sudden appearance because she shocked me. It was a powerful shock. She wasn't strong enough for that and being a grass type made the shock even weaker. It was strong enough to make me dizzy. I ended up twirling in a spin and fell on the counter, dazed.

I slowly got up and found the Bachuru hiding behind a bowl. She hissed at me.

"My name is Ivy. You're master took me in and told me to introduce myself. It's nice to meet you. What's your name little one?" I asked, slowly advancing to her.

She looked at me with her beady eyes and slowly advanced towards me. I saw her crouch down and before I knew it, she pounced on me, knocking me down.

"Mimi!" I heard her chant.

So that was her name. Mimi. It was a cute name. I turned to her as she clung onto my back.

"I think you and I will make good friends." I told her with a small smile.

"Friends." she beamed.

"Are there more of your friends around?" I asked.

She nodded her small head vigorously.

"Got to find friends." she said happily.

I nodded my head and headed back to the living room, Mimi still on my back.

I wanted to go through the door across the coffee table but Mimi didn't want me to. She said the room belonged to master's mother and she would be mad if we tried to go in there. She pointed to a door on the far side of the room instead.

"Master's room." Mimi mumbled.

"You want me to go in there?" I asked.

She nodded.

I was a little uncomfortable at the thought of going into my master's room but since I was with one of her Pokemon, it must have been alright.

I slowly opened the door. The room was dark and I could not see a thing. Mimi got off my back, climbed the wall and turned on the light switch. My eyes widened. Before me were three Pokemon, obviously belonging to master. They were lying down on the floor but stood up at my appearance. They stood side by side. I recognized each Pokemon. Going from left to right was an Archeops, Sigilyph and a Scrafty.

The Archeops didn't look too happy at my presence and walked towards me with a growl.

"Who are you?" he asked threateningly.

Mimi got in front of me which made Archeops halt his advance.

"Ivy. New friend. Master found her." she explained in broke sentences.

Archeops looked at me and his eyes softened. He smiled at Mimi, gently picked her up in his claws and walked towards me, no longer feeling threatened.

"My apologies child. I thought you were a wild Pokemon. I was not aware that Lilith brought home a new friend. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Zero."

I smiled. I could tell that he was very intelligent and well-mannered Pokemon. He wore a red bandana around his neck and a small iron bracelet around his right leg. The Sigilyph and Scrafty approached me as well.

"Hiya! Nice to meet you. I'm Karen." the Sigilyph introduced herself.

Small rings of clay were floating around her wings. I noticed the item was light clay. It floated and slowly kept changing form. It must have been her held item. Scrafty approached me with a smooth complexion and winked at me. He wore a black belt around his forehead.

"Hey there lovely little lady. My name is Martial. I'm the strongest of the group over here."

He knelt down and took my hand in his.

"It is nice to meet someone as lovely as yourself."

Before I had the chance to reply, Zero crashed his foot down on Martial, pinning him underneath. He then turned to me.

"Please forgive him. He is better known for being the biggest flirt on the team."

I sweatdropped.

"Clearly." was my calm reply.

"Please make yourself at home. This is master's room. It's the biggest and the most comfortable room in the entire house. Master makes sure it's clean so we all feel comfortable." Karen explained.

I looked around. The more I looked around, the more I realized that Karen was right. This room was enormous. Why? It was probably this big so it was able to accommodate all of us. After all, not all Pokemon were small. The floor was covered in colorful foam mats. There were many small toys that covered the room. There was a keyboard in one corner with a small flute resting on it. In the center of the room, instead of a bed, was a large, flat, round, cushioned mattress. To the far right was a bright, red oak drawer with a lamp on top and one lone picture.

The picture caught my curiosity and I hopped on the drawer to get a better look. It was a group picture. I saw many Pokemon in it, including Zero, Mimi, Karen and Martial. In the center, stood Lilith.

"Who are all these other Pokemon? Where are they?" I asked.

"These other Pokemon also belong to Lilith. Master has befriended many Pokemon on our travels however, they cannot all fit into this one small house. Instead, master sent them to stay with the professor for a while, until she can buy her own home." Zero explained.

"What's wrong with this home?"

They all frowned. Karen slowly floated up to me.

"You see. This house does not belong to Lilith. It belongs to her mother. You noticed that the rest of the house is a wreck compared to this room right?"

I nodded.

"That's because Lilith's mother is not the kindest person in the world. She is very mean and abusive to all of us, especially Lilith. She neglects everything, including the house and sometimes when she comes into this room she tries to wreck it but we stop her."

"That's terrible." I said with a gasp.

Karen continued.

"The good thing is that master is seventeen years old. Her eighteenth birthday will be coming in a few months. Once she is eighteen, we're all gonna move out of this place and away from her crazy mother. She has been saving a whole lot of money to buy a new house just for us."

I looked at them with approval.

"That's good. No more problems." I told them.

They all nodded.

I took another look at the picture, when I noticed something I didn't quite catch before. It was the moth Pokemon. She was in the picture with the others only in this picture, her wing was not torn.

I thought to myself. Who was this Pokemon? Is she with the other Pokemon in storage? No. That wouldn't be right. I saw her not to long ago. She was definitely staying here. Curiosity pushed me to ask them who she was.

"Excuse me Zero but who is this?" I asked, pointing to her in the photo.

Before he had the chance to answer, a voice echoed through the room.

"That would be me." the gentle voice rang out like a bell.

We all turned around to see the moth Pokemon that was the topic of discussion. She was a lot bigger than the rest of us. Zero was probably the closest when it came to height. She was powerful. I could tell. The fire dew necklace on her neck, seemed to glow with an intense flame. Her blue eyes looked like they could stare straight into your very soul.

"My name is Scoria. I'm a Volcarona."

She slowly fluttered up to me and extended a small hand towards me.

"Pleasure to meet you Ivy." she said gently.

"Pleasure to meet you as well." I replied with slight awe.

We all heard small squeaking and realized it was coming from Mimi.

"Momma Scoria." she said jumping up and down.

Scoria landed on the floor so that her arms were touching it and Mimi crawled up until she was on her head. Resuming her previous position of being upright, she spoke again.

"We hope you like it here Ivy. There are many other Pokemon to meet but you will meet the rest soon enough. Welcome to the family."

I found myself smiling. Lilith did consider her Pokemon as family and finally I was part of one. I felt a surge of happiness run through me. I had made new friends and I had been here not even for twenty four hours. I looked at them with bright eyes.

"Thanks for having me."

**And so ends chapter 2 ^ ^ The pokemon in this story are all the pokemon in my actual game. Scoria is my strongest pokemon and the first I ever got to level 100 in the game. I had her since she was lvl 1. She is also my favorite pokemon. I have drawings of my pokemon and how the look like but in order for you to see who they are, please follow this link **.com/** It leads to my deviantart account. This is where you will see how they look like. Some character I haven't drawn but they will be up soon. Review pls! thanks I hope the link works ^ ^"**


	3. Important Notice

Hello my fellow reader. I am typing this up to let you all know that I am temporarily stopping all my fanfiction writing including "A Dragon's Heart" I really wanted to finish this but I can't right now. Why? I have lost my motivation to write. So many things have happened and I am feeling really down. I wanted to say thank you to all my readers for sticking around. I promise I will post up more in the future. When? I am not so sure of. I need the motivation to write again. Maybe if someone can cheer me up ill continue writing again. Again I am NOT stopping my stories permanently. Only temporarily. Thanks guys. I hope you understand. I hope to write again soon. Farewell for now3

~levitrius9


	4. Update!

Hiya! Levitrius9 here. I am here to bring some good news for all my fanfiction readers out there. After a short break (thank goodness it has not been too long) I am back to write some more fanfiction! Though my motivation has not reached its full potential, it has been raised enough to think of some new ideas. After having things take a sudden turn for what I think is the better, I hope my stories become more interesting and great. I would also like to thank VarietyGuy for the little pep talk. I owe you one. I'll make the white nuzlocke as perfect as can be. Thank you for your patience. I hope you continue reading. I'll have some new chapters of my stories posted up soon take care now. Lots of love.

~levitrius


End file.
